Night To Relax
by himamori amu
Summary: Lithuania spent the day in a meeting with Russia so when he returns home Poland tries to give him the most relaxing night he can. LithuaniaXPoland


Lithuania had left this morning for a meeting with Russia. Poland knew it wouldn't be a good experience for the Lithuanian so he had decided that once he returned later that night the Polish man would give him the best, most relaxing night ever to make him forget about the stupid Russian.

Poland spent the day attempting to clean the house so Lithuania wouldn't have to worry about it. Unfortunately, he hadn't really done much cleaning in the past and messed up a few times breaking a plate or two which were placed in the top kitchen cupboard, his usual hiding place for broken objects. However, he soon got better at it and eventually the house was clean.

"Feliks I'm home" A worn out Lithuania made his way into the house and hung his coat on the hanger. He jumped slightly when he turned forward to find Poland right in front of him.

"Welcome back Liet I like cleaned the house today and im wearing my favourite outfit" Poland twirled around showing off his clothes to the Lithuanian. "Do you totally like it?"

"Yes, it's nice." Lithuania entered further into the house to see the place cleaner than he left it for once. "Wow you cleaned the house that's sweet"

"Yeah ah, but Liet your not allowed to look in the top cupboard in the kitchen for a while." Poland shuffled around awkwardly making Lithuania sigh and wonder how many plates he had broke this time.

"Ok I won't look I promise" Poland grinned, he had got away with it yet again.

"Good now come this way" He took Lithuania's hand and led him into the lounge were he made him sit on the couch. "Tonight im going to cook for you so you can just stay here and relax" Lithuania enjoyed Poland's cooking though it was a rare event so he happily accepted the offer, not that he thought he had any say in the matter anyway.

"Ok I will and thank you"

Poland walked off into the kitchen leaving Lithuania to read a book peacefully. The next 10 minutes passed by quickly and Lithuania almost fell asleep while listening to the Pole sing as he cooked. Everything was going as Poland had planned until he slipped and knocked the pan onto the floor spilling the hot contents everywhere. Poland yelped and fell onto the floor. Lithuania heard the crash and rushed into the kitchen to help the Pole up.

"Feliks are you are right?"

"No I've burnt my hand and totally ruined the food" Poland looked as though he was about to burst into tears.

"Calm down its ok let's clean up then ill sort out your hand" Lithuania smiled gently and soon after the Pole had calmed right down. Sometimes, he wondered if Lithuania's smile had magic powers. Poland nodded and the two of them cleaned up the mess quickly. "Ok that should do. Run your hand under the cold tap and I'll get the stuff to help sort it out" Poland nodded again and did as he was told. A minute later Lithuania returned with some special cream for burns. "Give me your hand" Poland held out his hand letting Lithuania check the burn. "It's not bad" he put some cream on the burn. "That should do"

"Ok thanks ahh dinner is ruined ill have to like start again"

"It's alright"

"But I bet you are like totally hungry it's not alright"

"Feliks it doesn't matter you tried your best I can't ask for anything else" Poland gave in there was no point in fighting Lithuania's kindness.

"Ok" Lithuania smiled and started to put the cooking equipment away. 'Im not giving up yet just because dinner didn't work it doesn't mean we can't have a great night' The Pole told himself. "Liet lets go like watch a movie~" He took Lithuania away from the kitchen and sat him back on the couch. They could clean up properly tomorrow.

"Oh ok lets" Poland picked up the movie he had set aside earlier. He paused before pressing play and turned to Lithuania.

"Ah I know would you like a drink and popcorn while we watch this?"

"Yes that would be nice Feliks" Poland set the remote down and entered the kitchen, a minute or two later he returned with two drinks and a bowl of popcorn. He placed the bowl down on the table, then went to give Liet his drink but tripped over the table leg and spilt the drink on him. "Ah that's cold" Lithuania gasped and Poland placed the cups down.

"Im totally sorry Liet"

"It's ok I will go change my clothes and come back down" Lithuania smiled to reassure the Pole and went upstairs to change. Meanwhile, Poland sat quietly waiting for him to return. Lithuania soon came back in new clothes. "I'm back we can continue now"

"Mhm lets just sit and watch the film that way I can't like mess up again"

"You didn't mess up you did fine" The brunette sat down next to Poland.

"Liar"

"Feliks look at me" Poland obediently turned to face Liet.

"What?"

"You didn't mess up you tried your hardest" Poland blushed and hugged the Lithuanian tightly.

"Thanks Liet"

"You're welcome now shall we watch this movie?"

"Yeah" Poland let go of Lithuania then picked up the remote and pressed play. As the movie began Feliks leant against Toris and made himself comfortable and Toris placed an arm around him.

They watched the movie quietly though Poland fell asleep half way through it. Once it had finished Lithuania slowly turned the TV off making sure he didn't knock the Pole and wake him. Everything was quiet for a moment until Poland mumbled something in his sleep.

"Mmm Liet I hope I like cheered you up" Lithuania chuckled quietly and kissed his forehead.

"Yes you did"


End file.
